


Warriors: A Family's Trek (Book 1: The Wild~Cat and the Kitty~Pet)

by GrunkleLogic



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrunkleLogic/pseuds/GrunkleLogic
Summary: When the four clans left the woods, a Thunderclan family decided that they no longer wished to see their family fight against other cats for survival. Feeling they would have a better shot of survival alone, with the mother of the family heavy with kits, their clan understood and left them. On went the trek, it was long and dangerous but with the help of their two oldest kits, Rowanstep (now Rowan) and Bluestripe (now Blue), they found a paradise in a park behind an apartment complex. Finding a home just in time under a large boulder overlooking a cliff, Fawn gave birth to the first litter of the year. Moons pass, and her newestn litter bares a young kit named Mole. Once old enough, Mole cannot wait to explore their home.He sneaks out and meets a kitty~pet, a cat he's forbidden from talking to by birthright. But they become fast, secret friends and Mole sneaks out every morning to explore their world. What will these two cats find? They grow up and face new challenges, and after one big catastrophe, their world shatters.





	Warriors: A Family's Trek (Book 1: The Wild~Cat and the Kitty~Pet)

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is about two very unlikely cats becoming the best of friends, if you didn't pick that up. This references the ol clans but none of the cannon characters appear.
> 
> Chapter 1 will be a list of who is who with descriptions, chapter 2 will have the real chapter in it.

**The Family**

 

**Head of the Family**

**Silver** ~ Old silver tabby tom, formerly Silverdancer. Grandfather to all the kits, father of Cougar. (15 years old) 

 

**Parents**

 

**Mother**

**Fawn** ~ Brown lynx point manx she~cat, formerly 'Fawnleap' (7 years old)

 

** Father **

**Cougar** ~ Slim solid brown short hair tom, formerly 'Cougarcreek' (7 years old)

 

**Adult Kits (1 Year or Older)  
**

**Rowan** ~ Solid brown manx tom, formerly 'Rowanstep' ( 3 years)

 **Blue** ~ A dark silver tabby she~cat with golden eyes, formerly 'Bluestripe' (3 years)

 

**Teenage Kits (nine months to ten months)**

**Rook** ~ A black and white tom with a long tail (9 months)

 **Toad** ~ A small copper tabby she~cat with thick long hair (9 months)

 **Moth** ~ A molted brown manx she~cat with a bad temper (9 months)

 **Flower** ~ Long haired manx tabby tom with green eyes (9 months)

 

**Kittens (6 months to eight months)**

**Mole** ~ Lynx point brown manx with green eyes (6 months)

 **Heather** ~ White calico she~cat with long hair (6 months)

 **Reed** ~ Thin grey she~cat (6 months)

 

**Kits (Under 6 months)**

**Honey** ~ Golden tabby she~cat with long hair (1 week)

 **Berry** ~Brown tabby tom (1 week)

 **Badger** ~ Grey, black and white tom manx (1 week)

 

**Cats Outside the Family**

 

 **Denny** ~ Black and white flat faced tom, kitty~pet (6 months)

 


End file.
